


What Sexual Repression?

by MagicalPixie



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's a robo-arm possession fic you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPixie/pseuds/MagicalPixie
Summary: “The issue is that you don’t have your body. You won’t be able to ‘hit’ anything if you’re just a floating blue guy in my head.” 
“You know what, kitten? I’ll take that as a challenge.”





	What Sexual Repression?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another Rhack pwp! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> feel free to follow me at lesbiannisha.tumblr.com

Heat. Unbearable heat.

That was all Rhys could register while he and Vaughn trekked across the vast, desolate, and unforgiving Pandoran desert. Any conversation between the two close friends had long since died out in favour of conserving energy. Even Jack had gotten bored of pestering Rhys and had thankfully vanished from sight. The only audible sounds were the steady taps of their footsteps on arid dirt and the parched breaths of the two weather-worn men. The harsh sunlight radiating down on them was not only scorching, but also searingly bright. Rhys raised an arm to shade his eyes from the sun’s rays, only to yelp in pain as his sizzling hot cybernetic arm burnt his forehead. Vaughn’s head whipped around to look at him, surprised by the unexpected sound.

“Don’t you say anything,” Rhys said threateningly, bringing his left hand up to rub at his forehead. It didn’t hurt too badly, so it likely wouldn’t leave a mark, thank god. While Rhys was sure he could have come up with a badass enough story to tell to Fiona and Sasha why there was a burn mark on his face, there was no way Vaughn would keep quiet and pass up the opportunity to embarrass him. Like he was doing now. Rhys glared daggers at Vaughn who, upon having realized that Rhys had just burnt himself on his arm, had begun to giggle uncontrollably.

“Bro, you’ve got to be kidding me,” said Vaughn between giggles, tears of laughter welling up behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “You didn’t seriously just burn yourself on _yourself_ , right?” He snorted at that, then reached up beneath his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“Shut up,” responded Rhys grumpily, “It’s not like I’ve been in this kind of place before, I wasn’t thinking about what temperature my _arm_ would be.” On that line of thought, Rhys fervently hoped that his prosthetic wouldn’t suffer any permanent damage from the heat. Those things were expensive and, while he was still holding on to the desperate hope that they’d be able to somehow regain the money they had… borrowed from Hyperion, he still wanted to keep it in relatively working order. After all, he was barely surviving Pandora now, and that was _with_ all of his limbs intact.

“Whatever, man,” Vaughn dismissed with a chuckle, “It’s still freaking hilarious, you’ve got to admit.”

“I will poke you,” Rhys retorted, raising his metal arm threateningly.

Vaughn raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Take it easy, dude.”

They resumed walking in silence, though the atmosphere was considerably lightened by Rhys’s mishap. The heat, however, continued to be torturous, to the point where Rhys even considered following Vaughn’s lead and shedding a layer or two. But the thought was instantly dismissed- he was willing to suffer more than this for fashion. Plus, his long sleeve offered some protection from possible sunburn. At least, that was how he placated himself as he felt bead after bead of sweat roll down his back, only to be absorbed by his already soaked shirt.

Eventually, just as Rhys’s legs were becoming so sore that he felt as if he would collapse at any moment, the pair came across a cave that was carved into the cliffside. They would have missed it entirely if Rhys had not been boredly scanning anything even remotely interesting he could find with his ECHOeye. The two of them approached the opening warily, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of life. Upon reaching the entrance of the cave, Rhys did a quick scan of its interior, only to emit a sigh of relief.

“Nobody’s home,” he told Vaughn, deactivating his eye, “And nothing’s lived here in years. Looks like we can finally get out of this damn heat.”

“About time,” Vaughn groaned as he shuffled wearily into the shade, “I don’t know how much more walking I could take.”

“Same, bro,” replied Rhys with feeling. He promptly followed his shorter friend into the cave, enjoying the blissful feeling of shelter from the sun.

The cave itself was fairly small. It had likely been home to some sort of local fauna at one point in time, but presently it was deserted. The entrance was a slightly narrow tunnel in the shadow of a natural ridge in the cliffside. This relatively hidden location provided reasonable safety from anyone- or anything- that may happen to pass by. The tunnel stretched no longer than five metres before widening into a sizable cavern. The walls were rugged and gave the impression that they had been carved out by the claws of a wild animal. The whole place also had a faintly musty smell- due to poor air circulation no doubt- but it was nothing they couldn’t ignore.

Rhys immediately plopped down into a sitting position against the wall on the left side of the cave, groaning with relief as the weight was removed from his aching feet. Vaughn followed suit, settling down against the wall opposite him. The pair sat in silence, content to simply rest and catch their breath. Rhys grimaced. He really wasn’t cut out for this adventuring stuff. He was a code monkey, not some kind of hero. As soon as this whole mess with the money and the Vault Key was sorted out and they were able to go home, he was going to take the longest, bubbliest bath in the world.

“Well, you two certainly picked a shitty hole to crawl into.”

The unexpected voice of Handsome Jack caused Rhys to jolt in alarm with a small shriek.

“Is everything OK?” asked Vaughn immediately, puzzled and slightly worried by his friend’s strange behaviour.

“It’s fine! I’m fine! I just, uh… thought I saw a bug. Silly me!” Rhys chuckled nervously. Jack seriously needed to stop scaring him like that. If Vaughn didn’t already think the heat was getting to him, he certainly would soon.

“...Right,” Vaughn replied eventually, giving Rhys a weird look. “Well, I think I’ll go out and see if I can find anything for us to eat. You should probably like, get some rest or something.” With that, Vaughn hauled himself to his feet and left the cave.

As soon as his friend was gone, Rhys turned to scowl at Jack’s translucent blue form. “Do you really have to keep doing that?”

“Yep,” Jack confirmed without hesitation, “It’s fricking hilarious watching you try to hide me from Shorty over there.” He motioned with his head toward the exit of the cave.

“Well, can you quit it?” snapped Rhys, “I have enough to worry about without you screwing around.”

“Hmm, no can do, kiddo. It’s not like there’s anything else for me to do. In case you forgot, I’m kiiiiinda trapped in your head here.”

“Trust me,” Rhys said through gritted teeth, “I am very aware of the situation.”

“Oho! Someone’s grouchy!” Jack remarked. He moved to sprawl out in a lazy sitting position beside Rhys. “What’s the matter? No, no, don’t tell me. Your clothes say it all: you are definitely sexually repressed.” Jack nodded sagely, seeming quite proud of himself.

Rhys spluttered in indignation. “I am not! Besides, what does that have to do with my clothes? My clothes are fine!”

“Of course they are, if you’re the most sexually repressed person in this goddamn galaxy,” Jack snorted, then shook his head. “It’s a shame, kiddo, if I had my body right now, I’d totally hit that.”

At that comment, Rhys proceeded to choke on his own spit and break out into a coughing fit, his face no doubt becoming a vibrant crimson. “What the hell? Don’t joke around like that!” he managed. Rhys was painfully aware by this point that Jack was a massive dick, but that was low even for him. The cyborg had been asked out as a joke one too many times to be fooled into thinking Handsome Jack was even remotely interested in him. Jack was powerful, commanding, and- well- handsome, while Rhys was just an awkward, lanky mess.

Jack, however, merely shrugged. “What can I say? That whole robot arm thing you have going on there really works for me,” he said matter-of-factly. “Plus, you’ve got a cute ass.”

Rhys gaped at the AI next to him in disbelief. He was... being serious, wasn’t he? Wow, okay. Rhys could honestly say that having Handsome Jack make a move on him was not at all what he had been expecting to come out of that conversation. Having been taken completely off-guard by this turn of events, Rhys had no idea how to respond. Despite how infuriating the man was in person, Jack was still Rhys’s idol. His heart pounded in his chest as the situation fully sank in. _Handsome Jack just fucking hit on me oh my god oh my god oh my god_.

“Uhh, you all right there, Rhysie?” questioned Jack, “Look, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or whatever. Like, I get it if you’re only into chicks. Chicks are freakin’ hot.”

“No, no!” said Rhys hurriedly, “I’m, uh, I’m only into guys.” His head was spinning. This was a dream. It had to have been, there was no way this was actually happening. Rhys bit down firmly on the inside of his cheek, only to be answered by a sharp stinging pain. His confusion grew when he did not, in fact, wake up from this bizarre dream on the ground of the cave. Instead, he remained seated next to Jack, whose previous expression of mild concern had morphed into a self-satisfied smirk.

“Well, I don’t see the issue then,” Jack replied smugly. Rhys couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at Jack’s deepened tone of voice.

Upon noticing Rhys’s reaction, an unsettling predatory glimmer seemed to appear in Jack’s eyes. Rhys gulped as Jack’s glowing blue form smoothly moved to kneel in front of him, placing both hands against the wall on either side of his head. Now trapped- unless he wanted to walk through the projection of Jack- Rhys pressed back into the wall as far as he could manage, in an attempt to gain some breathing room in the suddenly much more intimate distance between them. Then, despite being acutely aware of the rapid beating of his pulse, Rhys boldly made eye contact with Jack.

“The issue is that you _don’t_ have your body,” he retorted, in a voice that sounded far less overwhelmed than he actually felt. “You won’t be able to ‘hit’ anything if you’re just a floating blue guy in my head.”

Jack’s face twisted into a scowl. It was almost as if he had gotten so caught up in flustering Rhys that he had momentarily forgotten about his current state of being. But his displeasure didn’t last for long. Rhys swallowed nervously when Jack raised his eyebrows, as if suddenly struck by an idea.

“You know what, kitten? I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Before Rhys could collect himself enough to respond, Jack shuffled in close to him, settling down in the space between Rhys’s legs. A moment later, a sharp pain jolted the side of his head as Jack stuck his hand through his port.

“Augh!” Rhys shouted, more out of surprise than the actual pain. What was Jack playing at? He went to reflexively rub the sore area around his port- only to find he couldn’t move his cybernetic arm.

Rhys’s blood ran cold. “...Jack? What did you do?” he questioned hesitantly.

A devious grin split the hologram’s face. Rhys could only watch in stunned silence as Jack slowly raised his arm, accompanied by the familiar sound of his prosthetic whirring to life as it mirrored his action.

“Looks like you might be getting some action after all, pumpkin!” Jack crowed triumphantly.

Rhys’s eyes widened in alarm when Jack ran his hand teasingly down his chest, halting at his crotch and giving it a suggestive squeeze. “Jack, I’m not so sure about this,” he said worriedly, doing his best to ignore the touches of his robotic arm, which had moved away to run up and down his chest, causing pleasant tingles to creep through his form. “What if Vaughn comes back?” He allowed his head to tip back against the wall with a soft sigh as Jack returned his attentions to his crotch, this time lingering to massage his dick through his jeans.

“I’m gonna be honest with you, kiddo: I don’t give a shit about your nerd friend. Quite frankly, if he walked in on this he wouldn’t even be half as uncomfortable as his abs make me.”

The touches of his arm were becoming more insistent at this point. Rhys subconsciously shifted his legs further apart as he began to harden under his jeans. It was strange, he knew that it was his own arm, but having Jack controlling it made the sensations so much stronger than when he touched himself on his own. The sensual massages continued until Rhys was flushed in the face and panting lightly in arousal.

“Alright, pumpkin,” Jack said in a low voice, “How ‘bout you help me get these clothes off you?” He shifted back to give Rhys some room.

Rhys hurriedly complied, any thoughts of Vaughn immediately disappearing in the wake of Jack’s husky command. However, it ended up being a fairly awkward affair to remove his clothing. Although Rhys was fairly adept at dressing and undressing himself with one arm, Jack managed to get in the way more than Rhys would have believed possible. After more than a few accidental collisions between his two arms, Rhys’s body was completely exposed.

“Nice ink, kitten,” Jack remarked, looking at the intricate blue design sprawled out over Rhys’s shoulder and chest. He raised Rhys’s cybernetic hand to ghost over his tattoo, stopping to tease a nipple.

“Th-thanks,” answered Rhys in a breathy tone, his flesh hand unconsciously moving to grip the uneven wall behind him in response to Jack’s touch. He still couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but the spikes of pleasure as his nipple was pinched and rolled between talented fingers felt very real indeed.

Growing mildly impatient with the slow pace that Jack was setting, Rhys detached his arm from the wall, intending to give some attention to his neglected erection. However, this action was halted with a yelp of distress when Jack smacked his hand away.

“Now, now, Rhysie,” said Jack firmly, “I’m in charge here, not you. You only touch yourself if I tell you to.”

Rhys huffed in frustration, but chose not to argue. He hadn’t won an argument with Jack yet and he didn’t expect to start now. Instead, he panted and squirmed pleasantly under Jack’s ministrations, allowing a soft gasp to escape when his attention was shifted to focus on his other nipple. The sensitive pink nub was rubbed and pinched relentlessly until it was as hard as its counterpart.

Seemingly satisfied, Jack raised Rhys’s cybernetic hand up to his face. “Come on, open up, kiddo.” Not bothering to wait for a response, he proceeded to jam three of the metal fingers into Rhys’s mouth.

“Mmmf!” Rhys protested indignantly as the taste of grimy metal filled his mouth, but he began to suck on the digits anyway. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, and he did not fancy the idea of having unlubed fingers shoved up his ass. Spit wasn’t ideal- it dried far too quickly- but it was marginally better than nothing. So Rhys coated his fingers in saliva as best as he could before they were removed from his mouth, a thin trail of spit hanging between them.

“Good boy,” Jack praised him, “Now turn over, on your hands and knees for me, baby.”

Rhys hurriedly changed positions, wanting to act quickly before the makeshift lubricant dried up. In a matter of seconds his knees were pressed uncomfortably into the unforgiving dirt floor of the cave as he held himself up on his human forearm. He leaned forward, feeling a shiver of anticipation when the position allowed his cheeks to spread apart, exposing his eager hole. His cock hung heavy with arousal underneath him despite being relatively untouched.

A moment later, Rhys found himself holding back a pathetic whine as his cybernetic arm reached back to rub teasingly over his hole. He pushed back into the pleasurable touch, impatient to be filled already. In response, Jack pressed a single finger into him. Rhys gasped as it entered. It had been a while since he had touched himself like this, so the slight stretch of his robotic finger pushing past the sensitive muscle of his hole was enough to have him already desperate for more. He wriggled his hips eagerly, emitting a soft groan as Jack started to push in and out, starting up a decent pace.

Not long after, a second finger was added alongside the first and, when Jack began twisting and scissoring them inside of him, it sent jolts of pleasure straight to Rhys’s cock, making him unable to prevent the occasional noises of pleasure from escaping his mouth. The saliva they had used as lube was already drying up, and the way his metal fingers tugged at his insides only added to the intensity of the pleasurable feelings. He knew that the lack of lubrication would leave his entrance achingly raw, but right now the feeling of his sensitive hole catching on each movement of his fingers was pure heaven.

Rhys’s quiet moans became more frequent as he pressed shamelessly back into his own cybernetic fingers, hungry for more of the addicting sensations. He was sure he must have looked like a mess already: flushed, sweating, and desperate under what appeared to be his own touch.

“You want another one, kitten?” Jack asked lowly, the murmur almost inaudible over Rhys’s short gasps and moans of pleasure.

Rhys, too overwhelmed by the sensations washing over him to speak, just nodded his head rapidly in reply. A drop of sweat was dislodged from his forehead and dripped silently onto the cave floor, but it was disregarded by both men.

“‘Atta boy,” Jack praised him, still using that soft, sensual tone of voice that sent a shock of arousal straight to Rhys’s pleading member. How many times had Rhys imagined that same voice while alone in his room, fisting his cock to the thought of the ex-CEO bending him over his desk, taking him aggressively and without remorse.

A displeased whimper escaped Rhys’s lips when Jack began to ease in a third metal finger, the combination of the added stretch and the missing lubrication causing a spike of pain to shoot up his spine.

“Take it easy, baby, take it easy,” Jack soothed him as he continued to slowly push the digit in past the tight ring of muscle.

“Hurts…” Rhys managed, biting his bottom lip to distract from the throbbing pain in his rear. It was promptly forgotten, however, when he shifted his hips in discomfort, only to angle his robotic fingers to brush past his prostate.

“Hah!” he gasped, jerking in surprise at the intense pleasure that raced through him. “There, please, Jack!”

Jack reacted immediately to Rhys’s choked plea, angling the cybernetic fingers to press directly into the sensitive gland deep within the younger man. Rhys whimpered and keened in approval as his prostate was promptly assaulted by the rapid thrusts of his own hand buried in his ass, the pain from earlier having been swept away almost entirely. His eyes clenched shut as fiery pleasure assaulted his senses.

“You like that, Rhysie?” Jack asked teasingly, unrelenting in his motions. “You like it rough, don’tcha, kitten? Dirty boy.”

“God, yes,” moaned Rhys, “Just like that- _so fucking good_.” By this point, he was too caught up in the intense sensations of his prostate being jabbed over and over again while his ass was tugged and stretched by the metal surface of his fingers to feel any sort of shame. Due to the dry penetration, his fingers could barely pull out before getting caught on the skin of his hole, but Jack more than made up for it with the sheer force and speed behind his motions. Rhys was left scrabbling desperately for purchase against the solid dirt floor with his human hand, gasping for breath between frantic moans of pleasure as he was ruthlessly fucked open by his own arm.

Then, Jack slowed his movements, electing to pull out agonizingly slowly before deliberately sinking the robotic digits back in, pressing them directly into Rhys’s prostate.

“Shiiiiit…” Rhys groaned, grinding into the touch. He gave a loud moan as his cybernetic fingers were rubbed firmly, but far too slowly, over his most sensitive spot. “Jack, _please_ ,” he begged impatiently, his dick throbbing and twitching with want, “I need- _oh, fuck_ \- I need more!”

Jack swirled Rhys’s fingers teasingly around the hypersensitive gland, eliciting a keening whimper from the cyborg, before answering. “Mmmm, lemme think…” he paused, and Rhys could clearly picture the infuriating expression of mock-thoughtfulness that he was no doubt making, “I mean, you did ask _so_ nicely…”

Rhys let out an involuntary whine of desperation. His entire body was burning red hot with desire, the teasing motions of his metal fingers inside of him stoking the flames of arousal just barely enough to prevent them from dimming. He needed Jack to move faster, needed it more than anything else.

“Jaaaaaaaack…” The name was drawn out of Rhys’s mouth in the form of a long, pathetic moan as Jack ground the cybernetic digits harshly into his prostate. At that moment, Rhys didn’t care how desperate he sounded as long as it resulted in Jack fucking him properly already.

His pleading was finally answered when Jack abruptly switched back to his previous aggressive pace, using the enhanced strength of Rhys’s arm to screw the younger man senseless. Rhys let out a small shriek of ecstasy as his form was suddenly overcome with intense pleasure.

“Fuck- _Jack!_  Oh, god, yes yes _yes!_ ” Rhys was barely aware of the words bursting from his mouth as he rocked frantically back into the unforgiving thrusts of his cybernetic hand. He felt his lower stomach tightening as his climax surged closer, urged onwards by the rapid stimulation of his prostate. Unable to keep his head up any longer, Rhys dropped his face to the crook of his elbow, his unabashed moans only slightly stifled by the skin of his arm.

“You getting close, Rhysie?” Jack asked lowly, unrelenting in his movements.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys choked out, the stuttered sounds partially muffled against his human arm. “S-so _fucking_ close.” His frantic gasps and moans echoed off the walls of the small cavern.

“Come on and cum for me then, you little slut,” commanded Jack heatedly.

At those words, Rhys’s whole body clenched up in ecstasy, and his orgasm crashed through him like a tidal wave. A small shriek was forced from his lungs as he trembled and spasmed under the force of the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his being. Stars danced over his vision as he was brutally fucked through his climax.

“Oh, god- _Jack!_ ” Rhys wailed, overwhelmed by the sheer power of his finish. All he could manage were gasping breaths and whines as he scrabbled pointlessly at the ground beneath him with his human arm until the intense pleasure subsided. Jack didn’t relent his violent thrusts until the last of Rhys’s orgasm had ebbed from his system.

Finally, Rhys collapsed onto the cave floor, drained and completely spent. He was distantly aware of his fingers being pulled gently from his ass. A small whine of discomfort rose out of him when they were tugged free from the raw, overstimulated skin of his hole. Then his arm was his own again, though at that moment he was too blissed out in his afterglow to move anyway. His eyes began to flutter closed in exhaustion, but he was startled awake by the sound of Jack’s voice.

“Hey, uh, pumpkin. I appreciate that I just gave you the best sex of your life and all but like, you might wanna put your clothes back on before you pass out. Yanno, unless you want your shorty friend to see you in your birthday suit.”


End file.
